


When It Gets Loud, I Turn It Up

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>After ten years, thousands of miles, and enough Way funk to kill a cactus, Mikey waits until Ray's done laying down the tracks for the new song to make his move. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Gets Loud, I Turn It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Because what better way to celebrate Ray's birthday than with a bit of happily married fic. :D!
> 
> Title from "Harlem" by New Politics.

* * *

After ten years, thousands of miles, and enough Way funk to kill a cactus, Mikey waits until Ray's done laying down the tracks for the new song to make his move. 

Kneeling down in front of Ray, Mikey takes the ring out of the pocket of his hoodie. He clears his throat as he offers the smooth, white gold band to Ray, a hopeful smile on his face. Words are good and all but, like all Ways, Mikey's prone to babble when he's excited. 

Regardless, he has no doubt Ray gets what the gesture means. Ray's knowledge--his _fluency_ \--on all things Mikeyway started over a decade ago. Back in the days when they would go onstage as Raygun Jones, trying to keep a foothold on the Jersey music scene by playing in shitty bars and basement parties every weekend.

Mikey's grateful that his hand doesn't shake. That wouldn't do. He's not nervous. He's never been more sure of anything in his life.

Ray stares, his eyes darting between the ring and Mikey for a stretch of time that feels like years. At last, he puts his guitar down and grins back, pulling Mikey to him to say _yes_ with a kiss.

~*~

The ceremony is a quiet one. Well, by their standards, anyway.

Gerard has to start his toast to the happy couple not once but _twice_. By the end of it, nearly everyone in the room is quietly dabbing their eyes. (Frank sniffles as he hands Gerard his handkerchief.) Pete--who kept pestering Mikey and Ray until they agreed to let him be the DJ at the reception--busts out with a mash-up of Pulp's "Disco 2000" and Iron Maiden's "Running Free" for the couple's first dance. A lot of the people rush to the dancefloor alongside the happy couple. 

Giddy to the point of almost lightheadedness, Mikey shimmies and pogoes with Ray, giving Gabe, Dewees, Jamia and even Chantal a run for their money. Ray, who's not known for dancing, keeps up with Mikey just fine, grabbing him for a quick peck on the lips before twirling him for a couple of beats. 

_I'm the luckiest man alive,_ Mikey thinks as the song fades away.

~*~

Their wedding night is memorable for many things.

Even after so many years together, there's something akin to an electric charge hanging in the air as soon as Ray closes their hotel room door behind them. Mikey starts to pull off his shirt and jacket before he stops, suddenly worried that maybe Ray wanted to take things slow. A quick glance at Ray, whose jeans are by his knees, assures him they're on the same page. 

Both of them laugh before practically whooshing out of the rest of their clothes.

"Come here," Ray says, his voice playful, after he lays down on the king-sized bed, spreading his legs and settling his head against the padded headboard.

Mikey walks to the foot of the bed and takes in the handsome package that is his husband: the powerful thighs, his cock jutting slightly to the left, the softness of his belly, the dark pink nipples, his brilliant smile. He licks his lips and gets on all fours, crawling ever so slowly, letting his face show how much he wants Ray. 

One graceful movement later and he's on top of Ray, leaning down to kiss him, trying to make up his mind about what they should do first. Ray circles his arms across Mikey's lower back, happily grunting "married" before kissing Mikey breathless. 

Ray is a shameless romantic as well as an evil tease so he takes his time making sure to drive Mikey crazy with his hands and his tongue. 

Mikey waits until a few minutes into the afterglow to pounce on Ray and show him that he knows a thing or two about edging too.

~*~

They honeymoon in Hawaii. Mikey tries to teach Ray how to surf (not that Mikey is a great surfer himself, but he can doggy-paddle with the best of them). Ray takes him on hikes across volcanoes as he drops all kinds of lava trivia along the way. 

At night, Ray buries himself deep inside Mikey, stretching him until all Mikey can do is give into the fullness in his body and his heart and his soul. Mikey gasps when Ray tightens his grip on Mikey's hips, holding him still as he thrusts to a tempo that makes Mikey incapable of saying anything else but "fuck, yeah!" and "just like that. just--"

He shuffles to the bathroom the next morning and can't help but grin at the hickeys (and _bite marks_ ) on his chest and neck. Even the tan from spending so much time outdoors can't hide the dark, bruise-like spot that's bloomed by his right nipple. He slides his left hand across his torso, the tips of his fingers pressing gently on the mark for a few seconds. The glint of his wedding ring catches his eye. Mikey smiles at his reflection.

~*~

Piglet, Bauer and Winston run around them in circles, barking happily, as soon as Mikey and Ray get home. Bunny stops licking one of her front paws, throws out a lazy meow and rolls over so Mikey can rub her fuzzy belly. "She takes after you," Ray says, dropping their bags on the foyer. "Gonna call the guys, tell them we're home." He bends down and kisses the top of Mikey's head as he takes out his phone and walks to the living room.

Mikey lets his gaze wander to Ray's ass, his scratching of Bunny's belly slowing down as he weights his options. There's unpacking to do (not to say anything about the piles and piles of laundry), a grocery run, messages to return... _First things first,_ he muses while standing up and checking their luggage for lube.


End file.
